poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Garfield's Adventures of Descendants
Garfield's Adventures of Descendants is the first ever Garfield/Disney crossover short film planned to be made by Fanboy and Chum Chum. Plot Taking place immediately after Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks, Garfield and his friends accidentally land in Auradon on the day of Ben's coronation. Garfield, Odie and his friends help Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, the siblings of Maleficent, The Evil Queen, Jafar and Cruella De Vil, from the Isle of the Lost face a dilemma: Should they follow in their nefarious parents' footsteps, steal the wand and help all the villains regain power? Or embrace their innate goodness and save the kingdom? Trivia * Charlie Brown, Selina and a special appearance from Faybelle Thorn will guest star in this film. ** The former two will definitely join Garfield's team after the film. ** Faybelle will make an appearance at the near end of the film, and meeting with her stepsister, Mal, for a few mere moments before taking off. * Dragon Maleficent will also have abilities similar to the Indominus Rex in Jurassic World. ** Charlie Brown, Selina and Odie will also gain a transformation which increases height and strength, giving them the same form, but with Tyrannosaurus, Raptor and Mosasaurus respective-like abilities. ** The scene before Set It Off will have a similarity to Garfield Visits Jurassic World, where Charlie and Selina decide to visit the broken bridge at Auradon from there to the Isle of the Lost when the sun rises, and Charlie victoriously roars over the far island, similar to the T-Rex victoriously roaring over the destruction of Isla Nublar in Jurassic World's ending. * This film is a spin-off prequel to Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games, and takes place immediately after Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks, since Mal, Evie and Jane will meet Garfield's team once again during the Friendship Games and a few other adventures, and Ben, Jay and Carlos will join the team as well in future journies. ** Sadly, when the movie itself was released, Garfield will meet Mal and her friends in the climax (20 mins) of the film, due to the development on the Friendship Games crossover, making this the first Garfield short film crossover. * Poppy and Cupid will reveal to the Descendants that Ashlynn Ella, Daring, Dexter and Darling are Chad Charming's stepsiblings, Rosabella Beauty is Ben's stepsister, Apple White is Doug's stepsister, Raven Queen is Evie's stepsister and Briar Beauty, who is also a cousin of Rosabella, is Audrey's stepsister at the end of the film. ** At the end of the short film, Faybelle Thorn will be recognized by Mal that she is her stepsister. * Ashlynn, Blondie and the rest of Garfield's team will sing YMCA at the end. * The Dog from the Garfield/Rainbow Rocks crossover, will make a cameo appearance at the end-credits scene, showing him, off camera but his hand, snatching the Magic Wand in the museum, without triggering any forcefields or alarms and setting up the plot for the Garfield/Friendship Games crossover. Category:Garfield's Adventures series Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Epic films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Short Films